Naruto: Sister From Another Litter Naruto: Betsu no gomi kara shimai
by Lauren Jur
Summary: In this story, enter Naruko's perspective and...you find it out.


Dai 1-shō

Kon'nichiwa! Watashinonamaeha naruko uzumakidesu! Soshite, watashi - `shisutā! ' Naruto wa itta. `Hekku o shattodaun suru! ' Watashi wa, sakenda" soshite, akademī ni iku junbi ga dekimashita! " Naruto wa watashi o mita. " Anata wa, naruko watashi no yōna nanimonai. Watashi no sekushīna jutsu ga akutibuna toki ni keiseikedo. ' Naruto wa kotaeta. Watashi wa futatabi kare o mite. " Anata wa hokage ni naritai baai wa arimasen mō, anata wa yoriyoi ichido akademī ni iku! ' Watashi wa itta. " Anata wa motto watashi yori mo sakura no yōna mono no yō ni anata ga iru yōdesu. ' Naruto wa" anata wa watashi no chidearu nimokakawarazu... `Watashi wa watashi no otōto o niramitsuke, itta. `Baka, damare! ' Watashi wa, `isoide ya! Iruka sensei ni anata no fuku ga watashitachi o matte iru eru! ' To sakenda naruto wa kare no hikidashi no soto ni kare no fuku o motte, kare no shatsu o kita. `Hobo soko ni. ' Watashi wa" ima, anata no zubon ni irete! ' To itta kare wa kare no zubon, sonogo kutsu o oku. `Anata wa, watashi ga mi ni iku junbi ga totonoimashita. ' Watashi wa" watashi wa anata o hokage ni nattemasen. ' To itta naruto ga me ni kyōretsuna hyōjō de watashi o niramitsuketa. `Watashi wa isshōkenmei kunren shita baai, watashi wa watashi no kuso shimai o taoshi, kuso koto to nigeru koto ga dekiru! ' Wareware wa akademī ni aruite watashi wa kare o mita. `Naruko wa, watashi ga don'na chōshoku o motte inakatta. ' Naruto, onaka no fuhei wa itta. `Sore o dān, naruto wa" watashi wa" anata wa, jitaku de baka o tabete iru hazu! ' To sakenda naruto wa watashi o mita. " Anata wa watashi ni jūbun'na jikan ga atae raremasendeshita. ' Kare wa uttaeta. `Hekku o shattodaun suruto wareware wa akademī ni ikou. ' Watashi wa itta. `Watashi wa, ichiraku rāmen ni iku imōto o tai! ' Naruto - naruto - dadawokoneru. `Nakigoto baka o shūryō shimasu! ' Watashi wa sakenda. Naruto wa watashi ni sarani ōku no natto o unten shite iru, nakigoto tsudzuketa. `Fain! Watashitachi wa, anata ni baka o kuso rāmen o katte ageru! ' Watashi wa sakenda. `I~ēi! ' Naruto wa watashi o, ika, sakenda. " Anata wa shijō saikō no memeshī, narukoda! ' Watashi wa watashi no me o rōrubakku sa remasu. `Nankai anata wa sono garakuta o iwanakereba naranai no!?'

Dai 2-shō

`Onaji kurai watashi ga shitai yō ni. ' Naruto wa egao, itta. `Damare! Anata wa totemo kuso meiwakudesu!' Watashi wa sakenda. Ani wa chōdo sono okotte ita. `Ittai ga daredearu ka o, anata ga watashi to onaji nenreida! ? Sono yōna mono o itte!?' Naruto o sakenda. `Watashi wa nani no tame ni koko ni iku koto ga dekimasendeshita. Damare, anata no rāmen o taberu! ' Naruto wa kare no rāmen o tabetashi, wareware wa, akademī e no watashitachi no hōhō ni atta. Watashitachiha mawari o mimawashita. `Ittai nani! Sensei wa, sukunakutomo jikandōrini kokoda! ' Naruto wa itta. Watashi wa hohoende, tatemono ni haitta. `Watashi wa kare no imōto o omoi, watashi wa sono furīku no yōna nani mo shite imasen. ' Watashi wa itta. `Oi! Watashi wa furīkude wa nai nda yo! ' Naruto wa itta. `Sono naka ni kutsushita, uzumakinaruto o irete! ' Sakura wa watashi o mita. Watashi wa kanojo ga, sakura wa omotta, kanojo wa sono yō na subarashī yūjin o tsukuru to omoimasuga sukidesu. Sakura wa watashi ni nobotte itta,`kon'nichiwa. Watashinonamaeha Haruno sakuradearu to watashi wa naruto ga daisuki' watashi wa on'nanoko o mita. " Anata wa watashi no otōto no tame ni migideareba, watashi wa hontōni shiranainode? Yoroshīdesu! ' Watashi wa itta. Naruto wa watashi no gurippu o tebanasu. `Watashi wa kanojo ga tekisetsude wa nai to iu imide wa arimasen no tame ni shisu wa, tan'ni' gen'in kanojo wa migi mite imasen! ' Naruto wa jibun jishin o yōgo shi, itta. `Sate. ' Watashi wa ani ni emi o ukabete, itta. `Watashi mo gārufurendo wa kanojo no tomodachi to hangu appu shite irunode, watashitachi futari ga tadashī no yūjin wa? Aru baai, soreha daijōbudesu kakeru. ' I. Naruto wa watashi o mita. `Kanojo wa, ittai watashi wa ki ni narunode, naze hoka no on'nanoko to burasaga~tsuon'nanokodesu ka? ' Naruto wa itta, kare no kata o sukume. `Min'na! Anata no sekide wa, shizukana! Watashitachiha heya ni atarashī gakusei o motte iru! ' Sensei wa itta. `Baka! ' Watashi wa, `watashi wa, hentai arata okonatta koto ga nai! ' To sakenda daremoga watashiwomite, watashi ga itta kotoba ni waratta. `Sore o shattodaun shimasu. ' Watashi wa" naruto ga okonau maedeatte mo, watashi wa hokage ni narudarou" to nobeta. `Sono koto ni tsuite amarini kangaete wa ikenai. ' Sensei wa `watashi wa mohaya anata wa watashi ga motte iru to omou yori mo, naruto o shitte itanode. ' To itta watashi wa niramitsuke to niramitsuketa. `Watashi wa kare no kuso imōtoda! ' Watashi wa `anata mo ittai watashi ga dareda ka wakaranai nodesu ka!?' To sakenda sensei wa watashi o mita. `Mochiron. ' Sensei wa, fōkasu o torimodosu, to nobeta. " Anata wa naruko anata ga, shite inaidesu ka? ' Sensei ni tazuneta. `Sensei wa, dono yō ni... ... Anata nodesu ka? ' Naruto ni tazuneta. " Anata wa sore wa sō betsu no gomi kara no kare no ane no yō ni naruto ni kisai sa rete iru. ' Sensei wa itta. `Ā ! ' Naruto wa `ima, watashi wa oboete iru! ' To itta watashi wa chōdo bukimi otōto o mite, watashi no seki ni hohoenda. `Ittai nani, naruko!?' Yarikata ni yotte konwaku watashi no ani wa, watashi wa kare ni chikadzuita to nobeta. Daremoga watashi o mitsumete ita. `Nani? ' Watashi wa, `sore wa, shōjiki tada kazoku aida. ' To tazune daremoga mada mitsumete ita. `Sore wa, sore ga dono yōnimieru nai kazoku aidesu! ' Sakura wa, `anata wa 2 konshinsōkan ka! ? ' To itta watashi wa sakura o mita. " Dono yō ni waisetsu, sakuradesu ga, watashi wa watashinokazoku ai ga tokiniha konshinsōkan ni kawaru koto o osorete iru koto. Sore wa subete watashi no seidesu. ' I. Wa `anata ga mitomete kita? ' To Naurto wa" soreha, imōto node oyakkuso fukaida! ' To itta naruto wa, `watashi wa sakura o aishite iru koto o anata ga jitsugen omotta. ' To itta watashi wa kare o mita. `Mochiron, watashi wa yatta. ' Watashi wa" anata wa ē to... Sore o shiranakatta no? ' To itta.

Dai 3-shō

`Hi no ue ni usotsuki, usotsuki, pantsu. ' Naruto wa egao, itta. `Naze anata wa, kyōdai o waratte iru!?' Watashi wa sakenda. `Sore wa tanoshimidakara anata ga ojichan wa ra-chan, migi. Watashi no kawarini toraburu ni makikoma miru tame ni?' Naruto wa itta. `Naruto wa, anata ga baka o kuso! ' Watashi wa sakenda. `O nēchan wa ra-chan! ' Naruto wa" ōkina shibō nan anata ga shitte iru? " To itta watashi wa kare o niramitsuketa. `Anata wa watashi ga sore ni kutsushita o irete, anata dake no watashi ni itta, anata no danbo bun o saikō shite imasu to itte iru baai wa! " Watashi wa hana de kare o utsu, to nobeta. `Iya, iya. Anata no uso ga aru. ' Naruto wa itta. Watashi wa ani o mita. " Watashi wa anata o kizutsukeru tame ni gomen'nasai. ' Watashi wa itta. `Shisu sore o genkyū shinaide kudasai. Watashi wa daijōbudesu. ' Naruto wa watashi o dakishime, itta. Watashi wa kare no hana o appu suru hōtai o maite, watashi wa zan'nendatta to itte tsudzuketa. `Nēsan, watashi wa daijōbudesu. Anata ga shinpaishinaide kudasai. ' Naruto wa ikari ga shizendearu. Watashi no hana wa sore wa soreda, anata dake okossugu ni naoru. Soshite u' to itta, anata ga shite iru to uzumaki wa, ikari ga! O shiri de sono yōna itamidearu toki, watashi wa anata o yurusudakara mochiron! Watashi wa anata o aishite `anata wa watashi no imōtoda. Soshite ima, watashi wa anata o bujoku suru tame ni son'nani waruku kanjiru gen'in ni. ' Watashi wa hohoende kare o dakishime. `Naruto, sore o genkyū shinaide kudasai. ' Watashi wa, `watashi mo anata o yurusu. Soshite, sore wa anata ga uzumakida toki, ikari ga kubi no yōna itami ga aru. Itta hōhō dakeda! ' To itta watashitachiha, waratte, waratta. Uzumaki odearu koto wa, wareware wa ryōhō no hokage ni naritakattashi, wareware ga mukatta basho tsumari, waruku wa nakatta! Issho ni, mochiron!

Dai 4-shō

Watashitachiha, hijō ni kūfukudearu koto no tame no naruto futatabi ichirakunode owatta. Watashi wa kare o semeru koto wa arimasen. Subete no koto konshinsōkan nansensu... Migide wa arimasen! Subete no koto no kunren wa saikōdeshita. `Naruto - naruto - wa, watashi wa anata no yuki no kōn o emashita. ' Watashi wa kare ni sore o tewatashi, itta. " , Shisu, arigatōgozaimashita. ' Naruto wa, `watashi wa anata ni sore o subete karite imasu. ' To nobeta watashi ga nozonde to naruto no kizu ga yōyaku naoru koto o kitai shi, sore ga sudeni motte imasu. `Naruko wa, watashi wa kore o shitakunai. ' Naruto wa, `watakushiha yori ōku no rāmen o motomete imasu. ' To nobeta `rāmen tashika ni, naruto. ' Watashi wa itta. `Rāmen ai! Rāmen daisuki rāmen ai! " Naruto o sakenda. `Mā, naruto. ' Watashi wa `sore wa anata ga motte ita daigo no pakkēji no yōdatta. Anata ga taku risuku sore o yoroshīdesu ka? ' To itta naruto wa hohoenda. `Rāmen ai! Rāmen daisuki rāmen ai! ! ! ! " Kare wa sakenda. `Kurappu. ' Watashi wa, `kore wa saigo no pakkēji wa, sonogo, watashitachiha o susume kunren-ba ni modotte kite iru. ' To nobeta naruto wa watashi o mita. `Koreijō no rāmen. ' Kare wa itta. `OK. ' Watashi wa, `soredewa,-ji ni ikimashou. ' To itta naruto ga waratta. `Watashi wa o nēchan wa ra-chan, anata o aishite! ' Kare wa itta. `Watashi mo anata o aishiteimasu. ' Watashi wa"de wa naku, konshinsōkan no hōhō de. ' To itta naruto wa waratta. " Watashi wa rikai shite imasu. ' Kare wa" anata ga sorera no kotoba o iu tabi ni, watashi wa sore ga kazoku aide wa naku, sono yurai o shitte imasu. ' To nobeta watashi wa hohoende kare ni watashi no sekushīna jūjutsu o shimeshita. `Uwa ̄. ' Naruto wa" naze sore ga anata no oppai ga ōkiku tsukuru nodesu ka? ' To itta kare wa tazuneta. Watashi wa shubida to naruto ni tsumetaku mitsumete ita. `Hentai! ' Watashi wa `anata ga soko ni mieru ka, watashi wa, parupu ni anata o katsu aete shinaide kudasai! ' To sakenda naruto wa shinkeishitsu ni waratte, watashi wa modotte henkō shimashita. `Sore wa son'nani yoideshou. ' Naruto wa itta. " Anata wa sore o yame! ' Watashi wa sakenda. `Fain, fain. ' Naruto wa" chōdo watashi wa nidoto sore o hyōji shinai yō ni yakusoku shimasu' to itta watashi wa naruto o mita. `Yoshi. ' Watashi wa itta. Watashi no heddo bando wa chōdo naruto no yōna konoha no ha o mi ni tsukete ita. `Soredewa ikimashou. ' Watashi wa, `watashitachiha yoriyoi, sore ga watashitachi no mae ni ryō ni okurikaesa shiageru hotondo ni watatte torēningudearu" to nobeta. Dakara, watashitachiha kunren sa re kunren o uketa. `Anata no beddo ni nyūshu! " Sensei wa ichido itta. `Sayōnara, sayōnara, naruto. ' Watashi wa" watashi wa watashi no ryō ni iku hitsuyō ga aru' to nobeta `sate sate, o nēchan wa ra-chan. ' Naruto wa iu to sakura o mita. `Sakura, nemaki yoru. ' Naruto wa itta. Sakura wa kanojo no midori no beddo kara naruto o mite, raito o shattoauto. `Naito. ' Kanojo wa itta. Watashi no ryōde wa, watashi wa Ino to heya o kyōyū shita. Shōjikina tokoro, itsu demo watashi wa Ino o yōnin shite itaga, tsūjō wa watashi wa shimasendeshita. `Nē, naruko! ' Ino wa" anata wa anata no kyōdai de hontōni konshinsōkante imasu ka? ' To itta watashi wa kanojo o niramitsuketa. `Bikkuri denwa" watashi wa `īe, watashi wanaidesu! Ittai, anata wa sono garakuta o omowa seru nan!?' To sakenda `watashi wa shiranai. ' Ino wa `watashi wa sore o kiita dake no koto. ' To nobeta watashi wa futatabi niramitsuketa. `Mā, soreha shinjitsude wa arimasen. Dakara, warui yoru, taitona nemuri, soshite sorera no nankinmushi ga kama sete kudasai! ' Watashi wa itta, hikari o shattoauto. Sore wa watashi ga Ino o kirattedo no yō ni waruidesu. Sore wa kare o nikumu yō ni watashi no ketchūdattanode watashi mo Sasuke o kiratte ita. Soshite, watashi wa ani ni yotte rāmen no pakkēji no hikari ni yotte ikiru. Watashi wa rāmen no tame ni kansha shite imasu!

Dai 5-shō

Kansha-sai ga chikadzuite iru, 11 tsuki 24-nichi ni, sore wa tsugi no yō ni narimasu. Soshite, watashi wa sudeni watashi ga no tame ni kansha shite imasu ka shitte iru. Ani to chikyū-jō no subete no rāmen! Ino ga watashi o samasu tame ni watashi o futte itanode, watashi wa teokure nemutta. `Naruko! Anata ga tachiagatte inai baai wa sensei no yō ni naru tsumorida! ' Ino wa itta. `Sore o shatto, watashi wa surīpu jōtai ni shiyou to shite iru. ' Watashi wa itta. `Naruko, anata wa nani o subeki ka o oshienaide kudasai! ' Ino wa sakenda. `Sore kara, watashi wa mewosamasu mono to shimasu. ' Watashi wa" taberu tame ni soko ni rāmendesu ka? ' To itta `rāmen. [OK] o, sonogo. ' Ino wa, `nō kite shutoku shimasu. ' To nobe watashi ga kite hohoen shimatta. Watashi wa kūfukudattaga, watashi wa miruku de kinō iku yō meiji watashi no rāmen o taberu koto ga dekinakatta. Watashi wa reizōko kara sore o motte, Ino wa watashi o mita. `Nani ga appu suru no? ' Watashi wa, `watashi wa miruku de rāmen o taberu koto ga dekimasen ka? ' To itta watashi ga tabeta to tabeta. Watashi ga owatta toki, watashi wa sore o nage ya kunren-ba ni ikimashita. Watashi wa kare o mita toki, watashi wa watashi no ani ni made hashitta. " Anata no sukāto wa. Dokodeshou anata wa sore o eru? " Kare wa tazuneta. `Kono orenji 1? " Watashi wa, `watashi wa itsumo sore o motte ita. ' To tazune watashi wa hohoenda. " Guddo ashita , burazā! ' Watashi wa kare no ue ni janpu shi, itta. `Asa, shisu. ' Naruto wa" anata wa kansha nandesuka? ' To itta `rāmen! ' Watashi wa kotaeta. Naruto wa hohoenda. `Mochiron! Watashi no chi no darekaga rāmen ga daisuki' `watashi wa zen sake no tame no anata no futagodesu! ' Watashi wa itta, " shikashi, anata wa o nēchan wa ra-chan, watashiwoyonde imasu. ' `Kansha-sai wa ashitadesu. ' Naruto wa, `rāmen no ton o tabete, zen'nō no rāmen ni kansha o ataeru tame ni junbi shite! ' To itta `e e Hekku! ' Watashi wa sakenda. Watashi wa otōto o aishita. " Happī kansha-sai no mina ga! Sore wa hokagedearu koto ga subarashī hida! ' Watashi wa itta. `Sore wa ashita, bakada. ' Sakura wa watashi ni sasayaita. Watashi wa unazuita. `O tto. ' Watashi wa itta. Wareware wa modotte torēningu ni ikimashita. `Hokage wa, wareware wa soko ni tsukudeshou. ' Watashi wa naruto ni itta. Naruto ga hari. `Wareware wa tashikadeshou! ' Kare ga kūki-chū ni janpu, sakenda. Watashi ga tobikonda baai, sore wa kotonarudarou. Kaze wa watashi ni narudarou to naruto wa watashi no pantī o miru koto ga dekirudarou. Dakara, sore wa hidoi aideadatta. `Nē, naruko. ' Naruto wa, shinkeishitsu ni kare no senaka o kosuru to nobe,`naze anata wa janpu shinai? ' Watashi wa kare o mita. `Hentai! ' Watashi wa" anata wa chōdotai watashi no shitagi o sanshō shite kudasai! ' To sakenda naruto wa kubi o yoko ni futta. `Sore ga sukina wakede wa arimasen. ' Kare wa" watashi wa anata ga sore o kangae sase rareta baai gomen'nasai. ' To itta watashi wa hohoenda. `Mondaiarimasen! ' Watashi wa itta. `Watashi wa hontōni sakura, anata ga watashi wa sore o aishiteirukara kanpekina kappuru wa sō NaruSaku o keizoku sa seru to omoimasu. ' Watashi wa otōto o dakishime. `Beddo taimu anata no subete!' Sensei wa itta. `Burazā, oyasumi to taitona nemuri! Karera wa, anata no kutsu o toru to, karera wa kuro to aoda Goma' sorera o hitto shinakereba nankinmushi ga kamu to sa sete wa ikenai! ' Watashi wa sakenda. Naruto wa hohoenda. `Oyasumi shimai. ' Kare wa itta. Sakura wa narutonoheya ni haitta nochi, kanojo no beddo ni haitta. `Yoru naruto. ' Sakura wa itta. `Naito. ' Naruto wa itta. Jibun no heyade wa, watashi wa Ino ni yoru itta, kanojo wa watashi ni oyasumi, sonogo ryōhō no raito gaofu ni shatto itta. Kansha-sai wa ashitada to watashi wa totemo kōfun shite ita kuso!

Dai 6-shō

`Sutaffingu, rāmen to watashi wa hoka ni nani ga aru nodarou ka? ' Watashi wa itta. Ā, sutekina kansha-sai. Dokoni subete no shinobu wa, ikutsu ka no tokutei no koto ni kansha shimashita. Watashi wa tsumebutsu ga itta toki shōjikina tokoro, watashi wa sore o mita. Watashi wa sore o shitai to iu imide wa arimasen. Nani mo rāmen yori mo yoide wa nai to dake uzumaki wa sono kangae o shitte iru! `Shisutā, shimai! ' Naruto wa itta. `Anata wa, baka o dō shitaidesu ka? ' Watashi wa tazuneta. `Rāmen wa! " " Kare wa sakenda. Watashi wa kare o mita. Watashi wa sakenda `ittai, anata no kuso manā, uzumakinaruto! ? Aru baai',`anata wa sore o shite iru ma, watashi no tame ni baka o ikutsu ka o sukue! ' Naruto wa watashiwomite. `Hai, imōto-san. ' Naruto. Tēburu o kaishite, sakura wa hanashi o jikaita. Kotae kanojo wa naruto niramitsuke, sonogo, itta `watashi wa honkaku-tekina shinobu ni naru tame to Sasuke o motsu tame ni kansha shite imasu. `Tsugi wa Sasuke ga ita `sore wa naruto shita nochi. `Watashi wa watashi ga no tame ni kansha shite imasu ka wakaranai. ' Sasuke ga. Itta nochi, ittai! ? Kuso no josei no tame no karera no manādatta watashi. `Watashi wa watashi no imōto to rāmen no tame ni kansha shite imasu! ' Naruto wa itta, mata, honkaku-tekina shinobudearu tame ni! Watashinonamaeha uzumaki naruko de `watashi wa.-Jidatta' to watashi wa watashi no otōto no tame ni, soshite mochiron kansha shi, rāmen wa. ' Watashi wa itta. `Karera wa dono yō ni nite. ' Sasuke ni sakura o sasayaita. ' Un, demo nanisore wa watashitachi ni oshiete imasu ka? Sore wa, kanojo wa, sakura kankei shite iru koto dakeda. ' Sasuke wa kotaeta. " Sonogo, watashitachi ga tabete mimashou! ' Kakashi sensei wa itta. `. ' To nobete kudasai, rāmen o watasu. Sonogo, watashi no otōto to I. , Soredatta subete no rāmen, rāmen, rāmen. " Naze anata ni wa, ikutsu ka no shichimenchō o tameshite mimasen ka? ' Sensei wa itta. Watashi wa ani o mita. `Anata wa, naruto no nani o kangaete iru no? ' Watashi wa itta. `Watashi wa kanzen ni anata ga, shisu o kangaete iru no ka kangaete imasu. '

Dai 7-shō

`Watashitachi wa ikutsu ka no shichimenchō o tameshite mimashou! ' Wareware wa sakenda. Watashitachiha, shichimenchō ni hotte, sore wa ikutsu ka no subarashī monodatta. Sonogo, wareware wa subete no kunren o motte inakatta, kyūjitsu no okage de watashitachiha watashitachi no ryō ni ittekimashita. `Ino, Ino. ' Watashi wa `anata ga kansha-sai o tanoshinde imashita ka? ' To itta Ino wa watashi o mita. Anata wa oboete inai baai, kanojo wa watashi no rūmumeitodatta. `Watashi ga yatta. ' `Anata koto uzumaki no futago wa, nō nashide kuso baka no yōna rāmen o tabe ni tamota joki. ' To kanojo wa itta, watashi wa kanojo o niramitsukete, sono kōri no gurea wa kanojo ni tamotsu. `Watashi wa anata o korosunakereba naranai! ' Watashi wa itta. " Anata no kishō wa chōdo sono kuso naruto no yōna monodesu. ' Ino wa sakenda. `Un Hekku. ' Watashi wa, `watashi wa bakageta shōnen ni kuso kanren shite imasu. ' To nobeta Ino wa watashi o mita. `Sōdesu. Ima, watashitachiha nemashou ka? ' Ino wa katatta. "De wanai kanari mada. ' Watashi wa `anata ga kuso Sasuke o nusumu tame no chansu ga arimasu. Sakura wa watashi no otōto ni utsutte iru watashi wa kare no tame ni shiawasenagara, anata wa, o sanshō shite kudasai. Shikashi, watashi wa mata, watashitachi no konshinsōkan no kankei ni tsuite dōyō shite imasu. ' To nobeta Ino wa watashi o mita. `Naruko wa, naze anata wa sōdeatte mo kuso incestious engita!?' Watashi wa kanojo o mita. `Watashi wa, tōji no watashi no shizen'na hon'nōdatta... ... Yoku wakaranai ndakedo. Sate, ashita wa daijina hidanode, watashitachiha o susume nokori, sore o appushimashita. ' Ino wa tameiki o tsuite, beddo ni kurōru. Kanojo wa akari o keshi, watashitachiha nemuri ni ochita. Yokuasa wa... ... ... `Kuso naruko, mewosamasu! " Ino o sakenda. `Anata ga sono yō na anata no shōrai no hokage ni hanashi o dare Ino, aru!?' Watashi wa `okashiku suimin watashi o shimashou ! ' To sakenda Ino wa watashi o mita. " OK. Anata no utsukushi-sa no suimin, uzumaki o motte imasu. ' Ino wa katatta. Dān! Kanojo wa kanojo no kyōdai no yōna ōsugiru, Ino wa omotta. Watashi wa katame o ake, Ino o mimashita. `Kon'nichiwa. ' Watashi wa itta. " , Taiyō no hikari o, sore o dān!" Ino wa `anata ga saishūtekini aru. ' To nobeta watashi ga henkō sa re, ryō no heya o dete shimatta. `Burazā! ' Watashi wa to yoba reru. `O nēchan wa ra-chan! ' Watashi ni mukatte jikkō shite iru, naruto to yoba reru. Konshinsōkan hon'nō kara, watashi wa kare o hiroi, kare no mawari o kaiten sa seta. `Asa, kyōdai. ' Watashi wa kare o furimawasa to shite sakura wa yokkyū fuman de mite ita. `Bikkuri denwa sore wa anata incestious baka, watashi no shigotodesu! " Sakura wa sakenda.

8章

`Sakura' watashi wa, `watashi wa hontōni mōshiwake arimasen. Matawa watashi noda? ' To itta sakura wa, yokkyū fuman ni unatta. " Anata wa baka! ' Kanojo wa sakenda to watashi o nagutta. `Itai. ' Watashi wa watashinokao ni furete, itta. `Nē, naruto wa. Watashi wa sono shimai no koto ni tsuite mōshiwake arimasen. ' Sakura wa katatta. `Anata ga sore o itte wa nanidesu ka? ' Naruto wa, `kanojo wa chōdo chichi no yō ni watashi ni aisatsu shita koto wa musume ni aisatsu. Ittai, soreto machigatte iru ka? ' To sakura wa naruto o mita. " Watashi wa anata ga tadashī koto o suisoku shimasu. ' Kanojo wa itta, watashi o iyasu tame ni ueniiku. `Sakura' watashi wa `sore wa daijōbudesu. Shinpai o. ' , Kanojo ni itta n sakura wa hohoende watashi o tasuketa. `Watashi o iyasu shiyou to suru tame no okage de, watashi wa hontōni anata ni sore o karite iru. ' Watashi ga okita toki, watashi wa kotaeta. Sakura wa hohoen. `Mondai arimasen. ' Sakura wa, `anata wa naruto ni kankei shite iru baaideatte mo, watashitachi wa subarashī BFFS o okonaimasu. Anata wa, suru koto wa dekimasen, sono Kaminaruko anata o kazoeru koto ga dekimasu ka? ' To itta watashi wa hohoende unazuita. " No wa, tsuyoku naru tame ni kunren shi ni ikou. ' Watashi wa itta. Watashi wa, watashi no ani o mita. `Soredewa, ima nakama o sono taitoru o kakutoku suru koto ga dekimasu dare ga mite mimashou. ' Watashi wa itta. `Kyōsō wa, mochiron! Watashi wa, imōto o ukeireru! ' Naruto wa katatta. `Watashitachiha konshinsōkan ni tashōdesuga, arimasen uzumaki no kyōdaidearu. ' Watashitachi wa jinkusu. `Watashitachiha konshinsōkande wa kesshite nakatta. Anata no koto o itte iru nodesu? ' Naruto wa itta. Watashi wa kare o mite, hohoenda. Anata wa sono koto ni tsuite kakushin shite iru, watashi wa omotta. `Ikou! ' Watashi wa itta. Soshite, soreha watashinojinsei wa, kore made dono yō nidearu. Arigatōgozaimasu! Kore wa ichiraku no rāmen no resutoran ni tsuite no shiawasena uzumaki naruko,desu!


End file.
